


Your My King Baby I'm Your Queen

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy stuff. </p><p>AU in which John is not a thing that happened. (because a world with John is a world where Katie married the guy, obvs)</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your My King Baby I'm Your Queen

She slips, falls and the noise she lets out is enough for him to move swiftly, picking her up and carrying her as tenderly as possible to the physio, settling her there and keeping her hand held tightly in his as they wait to find out just how deeply bruised her body is. Every tiny noise is like a shard of glass stabbing at him and he keeps his eyes fixed on hers, giving her all the support he can. They don't speak as they leave, Anton once again carrying her back to the rooms they train in, settling her to sit as he packs everything. 

"You don't have to..."

The look she gets in response silences her and she smiles slightly, giving in. 

Anton's speed in settling both bags on his shoulder and picking her up to take her home startles her, they haven't talked about whose house to go to and so... when he finally parks, she lets him carry her inside. The bags are deposited at the door and Katie laughs slightly when he settles her on the bed before wrapping her in blankets, her foot left uncovered before he attaches an ice-pack, his eyes still locked on her. When he moves away to make tea, not needing reminding how she liked it, she gives in entirely and relaxes. 

Weeks of training have left scars and bruises and yet, here, with Anton fussing over her, it seems worth every second. 

Anton returns, settling beside her and letting her nestle closer, smiling at her slight laugh. 

"What?"

"Just... thinking."

"Go on..."

"You ever heard Blank Space?"

"Taylor Swift.. yes, why?"

Katie's smile is slight before she sings the phrase 'Your my king baby, I'm your queen' lightly. 

"Oh..."

His smile is soft, his lips light against her forehead. 

"Well, I could get used to that... to this."

"Maybe without the injury next time?"

"Of course."


End file.
